Kindness and the Beast
by Pacific Author
Summary: When Fluttershy's father has to go on a trip and get her a gift, he gets in trouble with a certain draconequus. Fluttershy sacrifices herself and lives with the beast, using her kindness to try and influence him. But, something she never thought could happen, happens.
1. Prologue

Chapter One

Prologue

"Goodbye, my darling." Fluttershy wept as her mother, Willow, closed her eyes. Willow had been very sick and now, she was gone. Fluttershy cried as the nurses tried to get her away from Willow. "I'm sorry Fluttershy." one of the nurses said. Fluttershy ran to her father's study. Fluttershy hugged her father, "Daddy, she's gone." Her father picked her up and started crying. One of the nurses walked in, "Oakwood, Daisy and Rose are awake.". Daisy and Rose, Fluttershy's older sisters, walked in. "What's wrong, Papa?" Rose asked. "It's your mother." Oakwood said. "She's gone.". "Its ...she" Daisy started bawling before she could finish her sentence. "Papa, what's going on? Why are Rose and Daisy and Flutter..." Fluttershy's brother, Alpine, said while walking in. "Your Mother...is..."Oakwood said. Alpine realized, he started crying, also. Robin (Fluttershy's oldest brother) walked in, Oakwood didn't have to tell him, he knew what was going on. At the funeral Fluttershy couldn't stop crying. She was barely able to say something about her mother.

Oakwood ran out of money a couple of years later and they had to move to a farm. Alpine and Robin worked a lot and helped Oakwood. Daisy and Rose didn't do anything because they were so upset about moving from a mansion to a farm. But, Fluttershy did as much as she could around the farm. Until, one day Oakwood had to go on a trip.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"You have to leave?" Fluttershy asked. "Why?" Daisy asked. "Seriously?" Robin ran over to Oakwood. "Yeah," Oakwood said, "I don't really know, just business, I guess." Fluttershy burst into tears, "I'm sorry, dear.". "Stop crying you baby!" Rose shouted, "It's only for three months!". "Be quiet Rose!" Alpine yelled back. Rose rolled her eyes. "Not my fault she's a little wimp." she mumbled. "Don't worry, my little ponies." Oakwood stepped in front of Alpine to break up the fight, "I promise I'll bring you each back something.". "I want a new ballgown." Rose said immediately. "I want new jewelry, with real jewels." Daisy said right after. "What about you three?" Oakwood asked. "I've been needing a new coat." Alpine said, "That would be nice.". "Maybe a new hat." Robin said. "And for you, Fluttershy?" he stepped towards her. "I don't want anything." Fluttershy whispered. "Anything you want, sweetheart." Oakwood said sitting next to Fluttershy. She turned to him, "Just promise me you'll come home.". Oakwood sighed, "Are you sure that you wouldn't like anything else?" he leaned towards her, "Anything at all?". "I suppose that a flower would be nice, daddy." she said. "Oh, perfect. What kind?" he asked. "A rose." she said. "Roses are stupid, Flutters." Rose paused, "Wait...what?". "When I come back in three months I promise to bring: a ballgown for Rose, Jewelry-" Oakwood was interrupted by Daisy. "With real jewels." she said with a smirk. "With real jewels for Daisy," Oakwood continued, "a coat for Alpine, a hat for Robin, and one rose for Fluttershy.". "Nice wish, Fluttershy." Daisy said, giggling. "Yeah, it is, Daisy." Robin said. "Well, goodbye." Oakwood grabbed his bag, turned around to look at his children, then went out the door.

3 months later...

"Daddy is coming home soon." Fluttershy whispered as loud as she could. Rose rubbed her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry...did I wake you up?" Fluttershy whispered. "Yeah, Fluttershy, I was woken up by the speaking equivalent of a drop of rain falling." she said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Fluttershy started walking out the door. Rose rolled her eyes, "You didn't wake me up stupid." Rose said, "Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?!". "Do you have to be so loud Rose?!" Robin shouted. "Yeah, you woke me from my beauty sleep." Daisy said. "I'm just going to leave." Fluttershy whispered.

Oakwood came into the door. "Daddy!" Fluttershy shouted. "I'm home..." he said, "But, only for a little while..."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

"What do you mean, Dad?" Alpine asked. "I have to go back, and I can't come back here." Oakwood explained, "But, I have gifts for you.". "For Rose, a new ballgown." he went into his bag and pulled out a pink gown with lace on the ruffles on the skirt then above the skirt there was button with lace on either side. It also had ruffles on the sleeves with lace on the edges. Rose grabbed it, looked it over then threw it on the ground, "I wanted a blue dress!". "I'm sorry, darling." Oakwood said. "It's fine, this will do." she said with gritted teeth. "For Daisy, I have jewelry." he said. Getting out a necklace, a set of earrings and a bracelet. The necklace had white diamonds all around then in the center, a huge yellow diamond, on the bracelet there was yellow diamonds all around and the earrings each had one yellow diamond. "Thanks Daddy." she said, staring at the jewelry. "Um…for Alpine, here's a coat." he said, grabbing a black coat, with 5 wooden buttons all the way down with a black collar. "Thank you, Dad." he said, with a smile. "And for Robin, a new hat." Oakwood said. He pulled out a black hat with a lid and a button on top, with the top slightly puffed up. "Thank you, Father." Robin said, grabbing it and putting it on his head. "And for Fluttershy, a rose." he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a perfect, pink rose. Oakwood helped to put it in her hair. "Thank you, Daddy." she said, "Um…why do you have to go?". "Uh…that's very complicated actually." he said, "The man that I was working for, he had a beautiful garden full of roses. So, I got my scissors and took one, then the man saw and said that I couldn't touch his garden and that it was punishable by death." all of the children gasped, "No, no, don't worry. he said that he could go easy on me and that I would have to be his servant for the rest of my life, he let me come back to say my goodbyes.". All of the children started to cry. Except for Rose and Daisy. "So…you can't go because you tried to get a rose…" Rose began. "And Fluttershy was the one who wanted a rose…" Daisy continued. "So it's because of Fluttershy that you have to go…" Rose said. "Shouldn't Fluttershy go if it's her fault?" Daisy ended. "Daisy and Rose!" Oakwood shouted, "How dare you!". "No, Daddy, they're right, it's my fault, I should go." Fluttershy said. "No, Fluttershy, don't." Oakwood said. "No, Dad, I'm going." Fluttershy said, walking to her room. Daisy and Rose giggled and hoof-bumped. "No, Fluttershy, don't go." Alpine said. "I'm going, and nopony can stop me." she said. Fluttershy packed a bag, then started towards the door. "Goodbye." she said, shutting the door.


End file.
